


Polar Cafe

by victoryfire



Category: Polca, Taynew, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Architects, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, new is a barista enough said, tay is oblivious of his own feelings lol, tay likes coffee in this au, taynew crushing on each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoryfire/pseuds/victoryfire
Summary: Tay only gets coffee from a particular cafe near his office, and it just so happens that New is a barista there.Coincidence? Perhaps not.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Polar Cafe

Tay is late. Very late, in fact, if the beeping from the notifications on his phone is anything to go by. Off isn’t exactly the patient type, and after Tay had come in late a couple of times before (never to something this important though), he isn’t very trusting either.

But if there’s one thing Tay knows he needs before going into any potentially stress-inducing meeting, is his coffee. And not just any coffee -- he needs coffee from Polar Cafe.

It’s a coffee shop around the corner of their office’s block, often filled with young professionals like himself during busy mornings. Off had told him how impractical this obsession of his was, given that they had a fully-functioning coffee machine at the office.

But Tay can’t help it. His mood just gets lifted by this particular latte somehow.

He takes another look at his watch, consciously ignores his phone, and lets out a sigh of relief when the man in front of him steps aside.

“Grande latte, almond milk, extra hot?” The girl behind the counter asks. Tay gives her a smile and a small nod of approval. It helps that he’s a regular here.

“The usual for Tay,” she says out loud to the barista working at the coffee station and proceeds to punch in Tay’s order.

The barista stops his tinkering at the bar and whips his head up to look at him.

“Good morning, Tay,” he greets, his voice bright.

Tay clears his throat and stands up a bit straighter. This guy’s accent is only really thick when he says his name, but Tay doesn’t hate it. 

“Morning, New.”

New gives him a side smile and goes back to preparing his coffee. He tries not to think about Off’s face when he gets to the conference room and Tay has to explain why he’s late (well, not yet). Besides, Tay had already finished preparing the presentation from the night before so it’s not like he’s coming in there unprepared. Off just likes to be melodramatic sometimes.

“Here you go, Tay,” New says, snapping him out of his thoughts as he put the coffee cup on the counter. “Big meeting today?”

“Yeah, a potential client,” Tay replies with a sigh as if to demonstrate how challenging the next couple of hours are going to be, and reaches for a packet of sugar.

“Oh don’t worry, I already put sugar in there,” New stops him, putting a hand over where the sugar packets are carefully laid out. Tay looks at him, confused. New must have read his expression because he lets out a laugh. “You’ve been here enough times for me to know how you like your coffee.”

“Right, of course,” he responds with his own - albeit awkward - laugh. “I guess I’ll go ahead then.”

“Wait,” New stops him again just as he’s about to leave. Tay has no idea why he isn’t rushing to the office, but _hey_ , Off won’t die if he’s one more minute behind. He watches New grab something from underneath the bar and hold it out for him to take.

“That’s on the house. Good luck in your meeting!”

Tay looks down at the brownie in New’s hand, takes it absently, and before he can even ask, New had already turned around to prepare the next customer’s drink. Tay really wants to say something, _though he’s not quite sure what yet_ , but he also doesn’t want to bother New anymore, now that the obligatory barista-customer small talk is over.

He settles for “thanks”, which he mostly mumbles to himself.

Tay is still standing there when his phone rings and he remembers where he’s supposed to be. He knows all too well that it’s Off about to scream at him that he only has five minutes left to get his ass into that conference room.

“Thank you gentlemen, I’ll let you know what my client decides,” the representative says, standing up from his seat. He reaches across the table to shake both their hands.

“Thank you, Mr. Ruangroj. It’s too bad he couldn’t come today,” Off replies, and Tay knows that his partner is disappointed. Off and Tay’s forte has always been being able to charm clients in meetings like this. They’re a new architecture firm - established only two years ago - so they don’t have many loyal clientele just yet. They have to rely on their skill and ability to wow these potential clients with their ideas.

“Please, call me Singto. And yes, my client is very hands on when it comes to running his businesses, so he just doesn’t have the time right now. If all goes well, he’ll definitely be here to sign the contracts.”

“Of course. Thank you again for your time, Singto,” Tay says as he ushers him out of the conference room. “And for giving us a chance to throw our hat in the ring.”

“You were highly recommended,” Singto smiles. “Besides, my client likes working with startups, he says that they tend to have more drive and a more progressive vision, eager to prove themselves to the world. And I agree. I quite like your fresh designs. Unfortunately, it’s not up to me to decide,” he laughs.

“We’re grateful for the compliment nonetheless. We’ll be looking forward to your call, Singto.”

Tay walks Singto to the entrance and bids him goodbye. The presentation went really well, Tay thinks, although he may have talked a little too fast because of the nerves. But with his modern designs and Off’s ability to find the best, most practical materials in the market, they actually make a pretty good team.

When Tay returns to the conference room, Off is lazily sprawled in his seat. His face, on the other hand, was dead serious. “We need this, Tay.”

“I know.”

“If we land this project, we get to be in charge of three separate branch locations -- Bangkok, Phuket, Chiangmai. And if we do it well, they could tap us for their future buildups.”

“Yes, I know that, too.”

“So why in the world were you almost late, you idiot?”

Tay couldn’t help but laugh. Off didn’t get a chance to yell at him earlier because Singto arrived minutes after he did.

“I made it, didn’t I?”

“By barely two minutes!”

Tay doesn’t respond and just sinks into his seat across from Off. It’s only ten-thirty but he’s ready to head home for the day. He hasn’t even had breakfast yet. _That reminds me._ He pulls out the brownie from his pocket, only for Off to grab it from his hand.

“Hey, give that back!”

“The least you can do for making me worry is feed me,” Off retorts, starting to open the plastic wrapping. Tay nearly jumps out of his seat to stop him from taking a bite.

“I’ll treat you to lunch at your favorite restaurant if you want. But this is mine,” Tay snatches it from Off’s hands and gives him a look of warning.

“Dude, it’s just a brownie.”

Tay sticks his tongue out, which isn’t something grown men do, _yes_. But Off has been his friend since childhood and they can’t help but revert to old habits when it’s just the two of them.

He looks at the brownie and smiles to himself. He isn’t particularly keen on sweets but he’s very hungry. When he takes a bite, however, his eyes widen at how soft and absolutely delicious it is. Tay might have even moaned a little bit, which explains why Off is looking at him incredulously.

“Okay that’s it, you need to get laid,” Off laughs. “That’s the most turned on I’ve seen you in a long time!”

Tay kicks his seat that has Off rolling across the room, but his best friend is still laughing.

When Tay gets his coffee the next day, New gives him another free brownie. Tay insists that he’ll happily pay for it, but he learns that day how New can be very persuasive. He doesn’t know if a barista should be doing this, but Tay thanks him anyway.

“How was your meeting yesterday?"

“I think it went okay?” Tay shrugs. “It’s a big client so I’m not very hopeful though. They usually go with more established firms.”

New shakes his head. “I think you’re selling yourself short. You did your best, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I didn’t get much sleep for days but I’m proud of the outcome. I’ve never really designed a coffee shop before,” Tay lets out an embarrassed laugh. “I think they should always have a homey feel to them, but also be a space that inspires people, you know? That’s where most people start their day, or do their work, or study. So if it moves you to think, or to be creative, then people will want to come back. Aside from good coffee, of course.”

Tay stops when he realizes he’s rambling again. But New is just smiling at him, with his head tilted as if he finds every word fascinating. Tay clears his throat and looks away. This is the most he and New have ever spoken.

“Interesting. I didn’t think of it that way,” New says. “You sound very passionate about your work.”

“Well, buildings are my thing,” Tay laughs nervously, taking a sip of his coffee. “I’m so sorry, I think I took you away too long from your work with how much I talk. I've been told have I that tendency.”

“No problem, there are other baristas here. And I enjoy talking to you, Tay.”

 _There’s the accent again_. Tay tries very hard not to smile without looking like a creep. New is still staring at him, his eyes momentarily dropping down to Tay's mouth when Tay bites his lower lip so he doesn't say anything embarrassing. Tay immediately feels the back of his neck heat up.

“Okay then, thanks for the brownie,” Tay blurts out in lightning speed before dashing out of there like his life depends on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> A short intro but I hope you like it? Honestly, I just wanted to write a coffee shop AU to get my fluffy feelings out.
> 
> Oh and please say hi to me on Twitter (@kingtaytawan), I'm a baby Polca hehe.


End file.
